


Пока ты спал

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: лежал себе Питер в коме...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 52





	Пока ты спал

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для WTF K.O.M.A. 2020 в рамках Зимней ФБ
> 
> Благодарю за помощь с вычиткой Mumi-maman
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

# Пока ты спал

  


Вот что: Стайлз был нормальным! Не без особенностей, конечно, но ничего выдающегося, навроде того как парни подглядывают в окна подружек или караулят капитана школьной команды в общей душевой — вот уж нет. Возможно — только возможно, — он пару раз (или пару десятков раз, будем честны) фантазировал о сексе с незнакомцем и всё в таком духе… Но это вовсе не значит, что он действительно собирался завалиться в бар в пятницу вечером, чтобы по-быстрому перепихнуться в туалете с тем, кто уже через полчаса не вспомнит его лица. Возможно, одной из причин этого был тот факт, что ему по-прежнему не наливали без предъявления удостоверения личности, и это было весьма унизительно в его двадцать два года. Возможно, поэтому он до сих пор был девственником — потому что фантазия всегда бежала впереди реальности, и реальность с реальными людьми просто не поспевала за работой его гиперактивного — сейчас немного менее, чем пару лет назад, — мозга.

Но это никак не объясняло того факта, что в эту самую минуту Стайлз всерьёз размышлял о том, как половчее отсосать коматознику!

Питер не был его первым пациентом. Стайлз неплохо наловчился ухаживать за лежачими: их, как правило, не слишком раздражала его болтовня, а однообразие действий способствовало тому, что каждое движение уже давно отработалось до автоматизма. Поэтому просьба Мелиссы заменить очередной катетер вовсе не прозвучала трубным гласом судьбы. Судьба, как значилось на карточке, закреплённой в изножии функциональной кровати, звалась Питером Хейлом, бывшим некогда, похоже, красивым мужиком, если судить по нетронутой ожогом половине лица. Вторую же половину избороздили рубцы — словно землю перепахали, да так и бросили, не засеяв. Говорили, что Питер пострадал в пожаре, похоже, что тогда погибла почти вся его семья, и, правду сказать, Стайлз не был уверен, будет ли благом, если тот когда-нибудь очнётся. Невольно представляя себя на его месте, если бы что-то случилось с отцом… Нет, о таком лучше даже не думать, не думать!

Так вот, — Питер. Питер был со странностями. Опуская тот факт, что он валялся в коме уже не первый год и похоже не собирался просыпаться, его тело вело себя странно: взять хотя бы историю с катетером — тот словно выдавливало из тела, снова и снова, так что приходилось его менять гораздо чаще, чем это было разумно. И в этот раз такая почётная обязанность выпала Стайлзу. Вот так он и попался.

Это была любовь с первого взгляда — у чёртова коматозного Питера оказался хренов член мечты! Ровный, нежного персикового цвета, с тяжёлыми даже на вид крупными яйцами… Господи, Стайлз подавился слюной, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы зарыться лицом под мошонку и вдохнуть всей грудью. И это великолепие он должен был держать в руках: смазать антисептиком головку и щёлочку уретры, а потом, аккуратно надавив, ввести в канал трубку катетера. И всё вместо того, чтобы хорошенько вылизать эту роскошь, раскрыть головку, сейчас целомудренно прикрытую крайней плотью, занежить её, согрев дыханием и лёгкими поцелуями, а потом медленно-медленно вобрать в рот на всю длину.

Стайлз тихонечно захныкал от безысходности.

Воровато оглянувшись, он плотно прикрыл дверь в палату. Была середина ночной смены — можно было руку дать на отсечение, что никто его не застукает. Так что да, он проиграл с разгромным счётом! Крадучись, словно вор, он вновь вернулся к постели Питера. Член расслабленно лежал, чуть подрагивая в такт глубокому ровному дыханию Питера, и Стайлз с позорным скулёжем склонился над ним, окончательно отпуская последние тормоза.

Это было даже слаще, чем представлялось. Тёплая гладкая головка долгожданной тяжестью скользнула на язык, рот наполнился быстро выцветающим вкусом антисептика, сквозь который проступал запах мужчины: немного пряный, тем особенным постельным ароматом, что появляется после глубокого сна ближе к утру. Словно это всего лишь одна из множества и множества ночей, проведённых в общей постели, словно за дверью не безликий больничный коридор, словно они не чужие друг другу люди… Стайлз сосал неумело, но с полной отдачей, с восторгом ощущая, как крепнет под лаской член Питера, наливается жизнью, уже с трудом умещаясь во рту. И, конечно же, был совершенно не готов к появлению зрителей.

— Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит? — в мужском голосе, раздавшемся за спиной, степень охуения была соизмерима с Большим каньоном, и при других обстоятельствах Стайлз бы знатно повеселился пиздецовости попадалова, но вот в чём проблема: застукали именно его!

От неожиданности он насадился особенно глубоко: так, что член Питера проскользнул прямо в горло, ожидаемо подавился и отпрянул, мучительно закашлявшись. Вернее, попытался. Обернуться помешала тяжёлая, когтистая — правда, что ли? — ладонь, уверенно лёгшая на затылок и притянувшая его обратно.

— Ты пугаешь моего мальчика, Дерек, — голос Питера звучал немного хрипло, как после долгого молчания, что было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая его недавнее состояние.

— Твоего мальчика? Твоего?! С каких это пор, чёртов ты ублюдок?! Мы думали, ты в коме! Все эти годы! — Дерек, если Стайлз правильно расслышал, умудрялся орать шёпотом, видимо, не желая привлекать внимание персонала больницы.

— А я и был, — Питер зарылся пятернёй в волосы Стайлза, настойчиво подталкивая его голову к стынущему без внимания члену, и Стайлз, дурея от идиотизма происходящего, широко лизнул, забирая языком от яиц и до самой головки, а после вбирая в себя столько, сколько мог, в награду получая на мгновение сорванное дыхание Питера и дрожь его бёдер под ладонями. — Я и был, мой дорогой племянник. А вы с Лорой оставили меня медленно гнить в этой чёртовой палате, без поддержки, в одиночестве. Огонь — вот что за кино мне тут крутили на повторе. Очень, знаешь ли, расслабляет. И способствует регенерации, да.

— Мы были напуганы, — теперь неизвестный Стайлзу Дерек звучал пристыжено.

— И я вас не виню, правда. Каждый выживает как может, — Стайлз ни на секунду не поверил этому «не виню», впрочем, это была не его проблема. Ведь не его же, правда?

Тяжёлая ладонь скользнула на загривок, когти — когти, реально?! — пощекотали шею Стайлза.

— Вот так, лапушка, — теперь Питер звучал, словно обожравшийся сметаны кот. — Я уже скоро. Ты же проглотишь? Хорошие мальчики глотают, а ты очень, очень хороший мальчик, Стайлз. Самый лучший мальчик, только мой. Ну ещё немножко. Поработай язычком. Ты такой молодец! Боюсь, что будет много. Так бывает после перерыва, а я, знаешь ли, постился несколько лет. Ох, мой золотой! Я сейчас, сейчас, сейчас!

Было действительно много. Вязкое, тёплое, ни на что не похожее — семя Питера заполнило рот Стайлза, не умещаясь, стекая в уголках губ, а он всё сглатывал и сглатывал вокруг члена, заставляя Питера награждать его уже какими-то совершенно сиропными нежностями. Кажется, тот даже успел пообещать Стайлзу жениться на нём, как только будет в состоянии натянуть штаны.

И будь он проклят, но Стайлз, кажется, не имел ничего против.

  


* * *


End file.
